Security devices such as secured servers, surveillance cameras, security control panels and network video recorders (NVRs) are often installed in secure networks to provide enhanced protection against cyber threats and attacks upon the devices. The secure networks are typically intentionally isolated from the company's enterprise networks. Moreover, physical access to these networks and the security devices operating on the networks may also be secured to prevent physical tampering.
While providing enhanced security for the devices and for data obtained from or stored by the devices, secure networks create problems when attempting to access the security devices from a remote location to install, troubleshoot, configure, and check status of the security devices. Currently, the manufacturers, installers, integrators, and/or third party administrators of the security devices must dispatch field service technicians to the customer site where the security devices are installed. This allows the technicians to physically access the security devices without compromising the security of the secure networks that could occur by enabling remote access to the networks or otherwise compromise the partitioned nature of the secure networks.